narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magnet Release
New Is this a new element or do they just say release ?--Black-Light (talk) 19:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :well it's just been given its name recently but we've seen the element in use from Sasori's use of the Third Kazekage as a puppet.--Cerez365™ 20:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's most likely a combo of earth style (as metal is an element of the earth) and lighting style to create a electromagnetic field that the user can control and direct, Just as the wood style is earth and water and the larva style is earth and fire and so on! ~ Awar 06:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinkin maybe advanced natures could consist of yin and yang chakra, not just basic chakra natures like earth for example (talk) 08:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Otokage Debut Game For some reason I can't see this chakra nature's debut game even though if I go to edit it, it's there. Dueler65 (talk) 22:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think the template is set up to show them. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How hasn't Gaara been shown a user with the latest chapter? Gold Dust is heavier than Gaara's sand, hence why its the counter. Gaara had to overpower and lift his sand out of it remember? He would have to have Magnet Release to manipulate the Gold Dust into his Sand Clone and then manipulate it in the Sand Coffin that trapped Joki Boy. --NaruHina fan (talk) 18:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Gaara had to use his sand as a medium to carry the Gold Dust. He mixed it in with his own sand like he said. If he had manipulated it on its own then it'd say he possesses the kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ 18:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::But he had to manipulate it on its own to get it into the sand so it wouldn't fall out. Remember, Gold Dust was explicitly said to be heavier than Gaara's sand. It wouldn't have been able to be integrated into his sand without it being magnetized. --NaruHina fan (talk) 18:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::It still boils down to the fact that instead of mixing it with sand, he could've just manipulated the gold dust without the aid of his sand. Instead he chose to mix it with his own sand.--Cerez365™ 19:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since he had to keep it secret to make the Second Mizukage think it was just his sand?--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Gaara might have used Magnet Release, but he could've easy not have. There's simply no solid proof. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that just because Gold Dust is heavier than sand, this doesn't mean that Gaara is unable to intergrate the two together, it’s just a simple matter of quantity. Gaara's sand may be able to support the weight of an object but only up to a certain degree, if this value is exceeded as in the case of the Fourth Kazekage’s use of Gold Dust, then Gaara would be unable to manipulate the mixture. However, as long as the weight/concentration of the Gold Dust is kept below this level, then Gaara should have no trouble manipulating it but the additional weight would reduce the speed at which this could be done. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) SSM, you jumping the gun on situations like this is precisely why a great deal of your edits are reverted. If Deva didn't revert them fast enough, I'm certain I would. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) nature combination is this lightning in earth release cause that makes alot of sence cause magnets are made from metal in metal is a part of earth iron nickel cobalt in any other metal part of the earth lightning magnetize the metal or object ( (talk) 02:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) :IF we knew, we'd list it in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 02:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes but the fourth kazekage controlled gold dust in his techniques. Gold isn't magnetic and it isn't even similar to earth (other than being solid). Gold is found in the earth as just pure gold and not a metal ore (like iron oxide or aluminium oxide) (talk) 08:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Otokage http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dust Read the article including the trivia.Umishiru (talk) 08:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Third Kazekage? Why are we speculating that the third kazekage has magnet release? :Because we already knew that his magnetism was a kekkei genkai, and magnetic abilities were recently shown to be an advanced nature. Forth Kazekage is basically the Third Kazekage using gold instead of iron. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Third Kazekage Third isn't in the template, in section wielders.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Weird, I do don't see him either. And it doesn't seem to be a cache problem. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::And now the Fourth Kazekage is missing from the section? I am correct in saying he also has Magnet Release? Sparxs77 (talk) 14:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hereditary Shouldn't we mention that the element is not a family thing, since the 4th Kazekage can use it but his children can't?-- thats many kekkei genkai. its been stated several times in the serries that even though a character has came from the family line of said kekkei genkai doesnt mean they can use it, however it also means that they can pass the genes on to their children grandchildren et cetera. (talk) 00:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :It's never been said that you have to inherit a kekkei genkai. The Sharingan is a prime example of this- only a select few are able to awaken the dōjutsu. I think the only people that it was said that had to inherit anything was the Byakugan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, and that's likely only "thanks to" inbreeding--Elveonora (talk) 12:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) although their from the same clan as a whole, they don't do full on inbreeding. ya see genetic mutations dont accur ( from the inbreeding, normaly) if the people (breeding) in question are more than 8 cousin'th (not sure how to spell that). (talk) 13:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Couldn't this technique be a hiden? Multiple people have been shown to be able to use Lave style with no apparent blood relations to each other so maybe it's hiden and other villages found out how to use it Magnet Style is probably a hiden?-- :No, Magnet Release is not a hiden technique.....The hiden techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans which is not the case in Magnet Release techniques nor in lava release techniques. [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's always possible that someone from those clans betrayed their village and went to another village. FirePit (talk) 15:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It would still be a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Not a Kekkai Genkai! Hey this isn't a kekkai genkai for one reason that is SUPER important. It says that the third learned it. He was not born with it. That means anyone with the skill to learn it, though it is probably difficult to learn, can in fact learn it. They don't need to be born with the ability, as illustrated by the third not learning it until later and not using it at birth. Someone deleted this, so I'm adding it back in. (talk) 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam Firstly, in order to use an ability that one was born with, one has to learn how to actually use it. Secondly she might have meant learning how he used his Magnet Release to manipulate Iron Sand. Thus your point is moot. (talk) 03:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Thats not the case with basically any type of kekkai genkai that doesnt need to be developed over time. the sharingan doesnt show up automatically, so that would be a perfect example for your argument. a perfect argument for mine is ice release, which haku used with no effort at all when a tiny kid. they dont need to "learn" how to use the release. they just need to learn how to use the jutsu. but since people dont see it as i do, i wont bother putting it back the way i had it, since it will just be deleted again. (talk) 05:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam : Sasuke learned how 'ta use the Sharingan's Techniques over time as he got stronger. Haku was said 'ta be a genious. 'Sides we didn't see Haku formin' some 'tha fancy ice mirrors when he was little. Oh and btw 'tha was Anime Only, it's not Canon, so once more yer point is rendered moot. (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan wow you sound kind of rude when you respond. anyways, the ability doesnt have to be powerful. haku used some small lame ice or water ball. then she killed everyone with big old ice spikes (kind of a powerful move to me) that shows that the ability is shown even at a young age. the 3rd kazekage is not mentioned to have any control over magnets before he learned it. the page itself says that he learned how to do it, not born with it. i would think it clear just by what is said in the post. (talk) 06:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam * Firstly: Sory if 'mah comments seem rude. I'm don' mean fer it 'ta like that. * Secondly: 'Tha Ha thing is non-Canon. 'Tha Anime s full of so many inaccuracies 'ta bother arguin' over. Oh and 'ya know Haku is a boy right. * Thirdly: No one ever said 'tha Haku never learned how 'ta use it. it may have been at a young age. Sandaime Kazekage learned how 'ta use Magnet Release 'ta manipulate Satesu, and like all Kekkei Genkai was learned. Jus' cuz' 'ya got 'a Kekkei Genkai doesn't mean yer able 'ta use it off 'tha bat without any problem. Haku was 'a genious, so he learned how 'ta use it at an early age. (talk) 06:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ok fine i'll concede unless someone else comes and fights for my point at some point of time. if someone picks up where i left off, i'll help them, but until then, i'm done. oh and no disrespect, but itd be a lot easier to take you seriously and read through your comments quicker if you stopped putting ' and all the abbreviations. you dont have to write exactly how you speak. itd also help it seem a lot less rude. just a tip you dont have to follow it if you dont want to. (talk) 06:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam To end all of this, Chiyo said the Third Kazekage mimicked Shukaku's ability to manipulate sand using his own natural abilities. Hence why he used Sand Iron and not just sand. You misunderstood what was said. As for how Haku learned skills from his clan, ever heard of scrolls or records? How'd Yamato learn to use Hashirama's Wood Release techniques?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What buddy Cerez says, but also my 2 cents... 3rd's Iron Sand wasn't stated to be Magnet Release nor a KKG, people just made the connection cause it was similar to 4th's powers if I remember correctly--Elveonora (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :It was actually. It wasn't named however until the Fourth used it. I wondered the same thing when the Third was included first but Shounensuki cleared it all up. You can check this and then navigate from there. Before it used to just be called magnetic chakra kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) But was magnetic chakra being a KKG something Suki sensei came up with or did a databook state such?--Elveonora (talk) 17:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Chiyo said the Third was born with the ability, and his three Iron Sand techniques used by Sasori were ranked as kekkei genkai in the Third Databook. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Then it's settled--Elveonora (talk) 23:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Gaara Do we classify him with the KKG he did retain the ability after Shukaku's removal? (Kuroiraikou (talk) 18:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC)) Personally I dont think he is a Magnet Release user, he never used Magnet Release jutsu, even if the cursed seals are magnet release, he didnt use it either(only with Shukaku's help). Not to mention that he's not a user on his page as well. Gerisama (talk) 15:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) magnet and sand I want to let you know that this isn't to serve an argument against that, since I do not oppose the decision (but nor I support it), I couldn't care less to be honest. I just wanted to point out that inclusion of sand in a magnet release technique doesn't necessarily point to any connection whatsoever. There's no Steam Release, nor Powder Release, also Gyuki's Rasenshuriken had ink, yet there's no Ink Release as you obviously know. Therefore the substances the Tailed Beasts produce aren't necessarily chakra natures. The latest chapter proves nothing, just because Shukaku included sand there doesn't mean it was a result of Magnet Release--Elveonora (talk) 11:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Especially considering that when the MR Rasengan was used for the first time, there was no sand. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::People think just because Sand is used by Shukaku, it's magnet release because we know it can use it, but they forget that Shukaku can also control sand, and give its control to others.--Omojuze (talk) 11:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::As I know you two hate building logical conclusions as much as I like to do them, so that leaves only two reasons behind the sand being there and what to do abouut it; ::::1) Kishimoto is a dick and just threw sand in there to be a dick and screw with us, so we ignore it. ::::2) The sand does things because of Magnet Release, as per Iron Sand and Gold Dust, so we add it. :::Would you two just prefer we ignore the sand like we do everything else that requires a little thought or can we go full ham and just say that the Magnet Release Rasengan inside that Rasenshuriken wasn't a Magnet Rasengan at all and just looked weird?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:54, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::And yes I am quite aware of how unnecessarily hostile that sounded.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::The problem with a logical conclusion is that it isn't necessarily the only possible one. I can do the same, see: When the Magnet Release Rasengan was used, there was no sand. When the Magnet Release Rasen Shuriken was used, there was sand. Both times, Magnet Release was used, but only one time there was sand. Since the Magne Release factor stayed the same, we have to possibilities: Either the sand has nothing to do with Magnet Release, or Kishimoto forgot to draw sand the first time. Now, I don't say any of those options is more correct than the other. I say that as long we have more than one possibility (which is almost always the case), we should refrain from adding anything to any article. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) How this wiki functions at all is a damned mystery to me sometimes. I can foresee a battle coming but I'm not going to take part in it. Do what you wish.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Well, those things can't be avoided when different people with different opinions and mentalities come together. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:17, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry Ulti, the workings of this wiki too are beyond my comprehension, at least that much we can agree with. Everyone's "logic" is different and everyone deems it superior to the next person's. I for one have to smash my head against a wall daily because of the state the Shinju article is in. Too bad logical conclusions mean anything in this place only when you are a sysop though--Elveonora (talk) 12:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Considering not everyone seems to agree with the decision making sand techniques Magnet Release, I suggest we at least state "presumed" rather than making it seem like a fact, because it simply isn't a fact.--Elveonora (talk) 18:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree with elveo, it should be listed as "presumed" because sand jutsu's being magnet release just simply isnt a fact yet. Munchvtec (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) : I've played this game twice and finally made some progress. I refuse to play a third time. Explain the sand in Naruto's Magnet Release Rasen''shuriken'' or no presumed. That is all. You're not going to blatantly ignore sand flying around a Shukaku-infused Magnet Release technique, the similar eye markings around Gaara and his father;s (a Magnet Release user) eyes, and Shukaku's own Magnet affinity just because it doesn't fit your bill of evidence. For most of us, the Sand Rasenshuriken was the final straw. In the words of one of my favorite TV personalities, "Don't piss on my leg and tell me its raining." These circular arguments are getting tiresome. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Uh-oh. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 20:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::How does presence of sand imply any connection to Magnet? Sand is something Shukaku can control, it can also use Magnet, but that doesn't mean sand is controlled with Magnet. Also Gaara's eyes were stated to be because of insomnia. Shukaku himself doesn't get any eye rings when using Magnet, nor did Naruto when using his Magnet Rasengans. There's simply no evidence whatsoever besides barely vague connections.--Elveonora (talk) 22:43, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Remember the very fact that Shukaku being a tailed beast was reconned so I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing to be changed. Also, since he/it's a Racoon-dog thing the eye rings are a consistent thing. The only thing I can say that's in your favor is Naruto not gaining any "eye shadow" in use. --Questionaredude (talk) 01:33, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::: There is nothing vague about it. The Nine-Tails was originally said to be a natural disaster. Since you like to use Gamabunta's "bags under his eyes" being a sign of insomnia comment so much, consider this: By Gamabunta, Shukaku was originally stated to be an ordinary monster that was spawned from a Sunagakure priest and he called jinchūriki "psychic mediums". So please forgive me if I say that Gamabunta fed us a crock of ****. He isn't a credible source. ''At all. The characters are not Kishi so don't give me the crock about Gamabunta's words being "proof from Kishi" as you did in that last nonsensical argument of yours on Gaara's talk page. They're not. They're Gamabunta's words which have since been proven wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Did I mention, though not by Bunta, Shukaku was originally said to be the reason behind Gaara's sand shield (that one was recently retconned as well)? Gaara's insomnia rings were bullshit the moment his father displayed the very same rings. There is literally no reason for sand to magically appear, from out of nowhere, around a Shukaku-empowered Magnet Release technique for shits and giggles when Gaara, also user of sand and son of a Magnet Release user, had the beast within him. Its no different from Roshi using Lava or Han steam. He used his tailed beast's abilities to manipulate sand, which makes his sand techniques Magnet Release. I'm sorry that Kishi doesn't understand a damn thing about Science and therefore doesn't know that sand isn't magnetic (gold isn't magnetic in the normal sense, either, as we've already discussed), but this is the same man who just had Sakura punch a hole in Naruto's side and pump his heart with her fist, completely ignoring the fact that she'd have shattered his ribcage and lungs in the process of doing that on a real person. This is fiction. If you can't accept that, then I can't help you, but I will not let you just throw blatant evidence out the window. When you can properly explain how sand just happened to materialize around a Magnet Release technique, why Gaara's father manifests the exact same rings around his eyes when he preforms Magnetic techniques, and why you refuse to acknowledge why Shukaku's jinchūriki is suddenly exempt from the same beast-host ability sharing that every other jinchūriki is capable of (Han, Roshi, Fu, Utakata, B; they literally all possess their beasts abilities and only B was on friendly terms with his beast), and subsequently back it up with manga/databook references, I'll gladly accept your arguments. Until then, this case is closed. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) If we should try and compare this to some real life things, then it is acturly kinda possible. If the sand grains had magnetite (Fe3O4) in it, then it is magnetic. This type of sand can be found someplace's on our Earth, like Santa Cruz in California. If we then assume that most of the sand in the Narutoverse is like this, then it could be a solution. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 11:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Why not? Shukaku's body is made of sand and it can control sand. That doesn't mean it controls the sand with its Magnet Release. The reason sand appeared is not any different than why Ink appeared in Gyuki's Rasenshuriken. Sand is a substance Shukaku produces like Ink is a substance Gyuki produces, but I will ask you again, where do you see any connection with sand around Shuriken and sand being controlled by Magnet? For Gaara's rings, they may be because of Magnet Release. But if Gaara has Magnet Release, he does from his father, not Shukaku. Shukaku NOR Naruto have those rings when using Magnet, please don't ignore that. Therefore even if Gaara has those rings because of Magnet Release, there's no evidence the possible Magnet Release of his has anything to do with sand control.--Elveonora (talk) 13:59, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Foxie, it's up to you to present adequate evidence. And even then, evidence still isn't a fact, you don't have either. Unless there's a good reason to believe that the evidence can be taken as fact, my hand will be forced to revert the craziness--Elveonora (talk) 12:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Where exactly are you guys going with this, no one really needs to stress about whether or not it is magnet release or isn't. just adding a trivia note for now should be fine. You guys are trying to make a fact out of nothing. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know, having Gaara listed as Magnet Release user and all sand techniques too as such probably helps Foxie and select few others sleep at night or something.--Elveonora (talk) 12:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox@ why exactly do you want something that isn't confirmed to be listed as a fac when it isn't? Also i see no reason to bend over and listen to a select few users about changing something. Its not revealed as Magnet so it WONT be listed until further notice. Munchvtec (talk) 13:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) For once I know im not wrong here. Munchvtec (talk) 13:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) But doesn't Gaara use chakra infused sand? would it be wrong to assume mixing his sand wit surrounding sand is why he can control so much at one time?FlyingRaijinGod (talk) 13:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) The discussion should end now, i know im no big wig or anything but this is all speculation. sand jutsu has been around for ten plus years so if no mention of it being magnet release was made then it probably isn't. Munchvtec (talk) 13:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the thing is that Foxie and others went ahead and listed Gaara as Magnet user and all sand techniques. Feel free to start reverting them if you want--Elveonora (talk) 15:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure that Gaara's sand techniques are Magnet Release... but I agree with Munchvtec and Elveonora. We don't have any proof for that, so it is pure speculation. I think Gaara and his technique should not be listed as Magnet Release (user) until we have a proof on this, just like Scorch Release is not listed as composed by Fire and Wind even if wath Minato said on the Rasenshuriken/Amaterasu fusion made it pretty logical to assume...Gilgamesh85 (talk) 17:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Gaara said that he infused his chakra into the sand at the beginning of the series, hence why he carries that special little gourd around on his back all the time with "chakra infused sand" in it. Magnet releases description is "allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object." (See the connection between the chakra infused sand and the allowing of one to convert their chakra into substances making it magnetic?) it really says next to nothing about the object having to already be magnetic. Saying that gold or sand isn't magnetic is completely irrelevant due to this, but heck, even kiba noted that gaaras sand had a strong stench of blood (blood has iron in it people! :p) As such i would be siding with the FOR listing him as a magnet release user as the facts and evidence just seems to blatantly obvious to ignore. --Kiriako (talk) 19:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Very, VERY nice try. You have almost managed to persuade me with the "blood has iron in it" part... Except Gaara controlled sand before he had blood in it. Not to mention explain this: if sand control is Magnet Release, why does said release works only on sand? Why doesn't Gaara magnetize shuriken like Toroi? Gaara is yet to be shown move anything but sand.--Elveonora (talk) 22:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Why did the Fourth Kazekage only use Gold Dust? Why did the Third Kazekage only use Iron dust/sand? They have yet to be shown moving anything than what we've seen. --Questionaredude (talk) 22:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::To subdue Shukaku, why not? Also Gaara has blocked kunai and shuriken with his sand so many times, they didn't get magnetized, explain that.--Elveonora (talk) 23:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because, Like Lava release, the elemental name's denotation doesn't automatically dictate the effect. Remember Lava Release and Rubber, quicklime(lolwut?), and yellow puke. Magnetisation doesn't have to attract just metal, following this pattern. It could also be used figuratively, as in the attraction of other objects. In this case, sand. -- KotoTalk Page- 23:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately for Elve, we don't need to convince him. The consensus on Gaara's page, after the recent revelation, was unanimous and most of the arguments here are for it to. Its settled until he can refute the evidence with chapter, page, and panel. Also, Elve, wasn't it you who said "absence of of evidence is not evidence of absence"? But now you want to say that just because Gaara hasn't magnetized anything (not to mention the Third and Fourth Kazekage only magnetized their chosen mediums of dust/iron) other than sand as proof? Don't make me laugh. Do not forget that Gaara's sand, by his own admission, was "special" and he also possessed the ability to make new sand by grinding earth with his sand. Why not just take control of surrounding sand? Why did he have to make it with his pre-existing sand? To magnetize it? I can't answer that, but the evidence we do have outweighs the evidence you severely, severely lack. Until such a time that changes, this is over. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) So lemme get this straight -- here's the support of Gaara being a Magnet Release user: *Gaara has the rings around his eyes that are required to use Magnet Release from his father. *Sand isn't magnetic. But neither is gold. Yet the latter is used by Magnet Release. *Gaara has manipulated Gold Dust as well. *Shukaku has been shown to use Magnet Release in conjunction with sand (with Naruto), and was Gaara's tailed beast. *Gaara can only manipulate his sand and not surrounding sand, suggesting Gaara could have altered the chemical properties of his sand to make it magnetic like his father altered the properties of his gold dust to make it magnetic. Yeah, it's looking like this debate is pretty much over. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 05:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC)